Pikachu the Secret Santa
by Al the Bard
Summary: As Ash and friends are out Christmas shopping, Pikachu and the other Pokemon decide to participate in a Secret Santa gift exchange. Pikachu draws Hawlucha's name and must find him a gift. The search leads to a secret grove and a different type of Pokemon contest.


Pikachu held the orange berry nervously as Braixen finished handing out the rest of the other Pokemon.

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had gone Christmas shopping, leaving Pikachu and the other Pokemon at a nearby grotto for a few hours. Braixen, with the assistance of Dedenne, suggested the Pokemon participate in a Secret Santa gift exchange and venture out to find gifts for each other. The Secret Santa partners were determined by drawing berries, a suggestion from Chespin.

"I see you got the orange berry as well," said an elegant voice from behind Pikachu.

Pikachu glanced back to see Hawlucha proudly holding up his orange berry. "Yes, it looks like we are Secret Santa partners," he replied, noticing a few small tears in the leaf mask Hawlucha wore.

Hawlucha smiled before walking away. "You don't have to get me anything extravagant Pikachu. Even the smallest gifts are the best."

Braixen stood before the rest of the Pokemon. "We should get back before Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Ash return," she said. One by one, the rest of the Pokemon left the grotto and went on their way, save Pancham, who approached Pikachu. "Mind if I tag along?" he asked.

"Not at all," Pikachu replied.

The two journeyed through the woods near Snowbelle City for a couple of hours, unable to find any gifts they thought were suitable enough for their secret Santas. Their trek led them to a small grassy area where many Pokemon were gathered at several wooden makeshift booths. At the end as a large structure resembling a boxing ring where a Hitmonlee and a Machamp were wrestling each other, much to the delight of the Pokemon sitting at ringside.

"This looks interesting," Pancham said, resisting the urge to climb on the ring.

Pikachu noticed a Psyduck wearing a black hat walking toward them. The Psyduck smiled at the newcomers. "Gentlemen, I see you've come on the day of the festival."

Both Pikachu and Pancham exchanged confused glances as Psyduck continued," This is the Feliza Festival where Pokemon from different parts of Kalos come to sell goods and take in the show you see in the ring.

*********  
Several feet away from the festival, Meowth and Wobbuffet overlooked an edge at the festival. Meowth noted the different kinds of merchandise piled at the booths. "I bet we can take some of this stuff and sell it to buy presents for Jesse and James," he said. Wobbuffet gave a resounding cry, agreeing with Meowth.

"Let's grab the Meowth-plane," the cat-Pokemon added. "We'll use the vacuum and take all of the precious plunder for ourselves."

Psyduck led Pikachu and Pancham through the festival, pointing to various goods on sale. He pointed at a table next to the ring full of various luchador masks.

Pancham stepped toward a booth that had a comb made out of a branch. "This is a nice, I bet Braixen would like it."

Pikachu found a leaf mask with blue paint on it, possibly from berries. He examined it for a moment before handing it to showing it to Pancham. "Do you think this could fit Hawlucha?"

Before Pancham could answer, Psyduck said "My friend, it was a Hawlucha who made it. He's an old friend of mine and made many masks. If it doesn't fit, you could always return it."

"We don't really have the time," Pikachu said, holding the mask. Just as he was about to ask for the price, he heard a loud crack, followed by a strong wind that started to pull the masks from the booth and the rest of the merchandise into the air. Both he and Pancham turned their attention to the sky where they saw an airplane with a front in the shape of a Meowth. A voice called from within the machine. "Sorry boys, but it looks like Christmas is coming early for us."

"Meowth!" Pikachu and Pancham said together.

Meowth's laughter echoed from the airplane as Pikachu and Pancham began chasing the aircraft. "Sorry boys, I don't have time to deal with you pesky twerps," he said.

"What is that?" asked Psyduck.

"That's Meowth," Pikachu said. "He is a part of a criminal organization known as Team Rocket."

"Criminal organization? What ever will we do," Psyduck asked. "All of the Pokemon worked hard on those gifts."

"Don't give up yet," Pikachu said. "We have to do after Meowth," he added, turning to Pancham.

"We're running late as it is," Pancham replied.

"You're right, but if we don't act now, we'll have to go back to our friends empty-handed," Pikachu said. He noticed the Machamp running behind them. "Hey big guy, think you could give me a hand?"

The Machamp followed Pikachu's gaze to the aircraft. He grabbed the mouse-Pokemon and threw him at the plane. Within inches of the airplane, Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt, opening a hole in the plane's side. Once he was inside the aircraft, he let out a thundershock, frying the controls.

"We're going to crash!" Meowth screamed as Pikachu jumped from the plane.

Pikachu let out an impish smile, but it disappeared he descended through the air. "Oh no, I didn't tell the big guy to grab me," he said. Pancham caught him before he hit the ground.

After Pikachu and Pancham stood up, they covered themselves as the the various items from Meowth's plane rained upon them.

"Gentlemen, thank you for doing all of this," Psyduck said, pushing aside the goods to get to Pancham and Pikachu. He smiled, handing both the Pokemon the prizes they were eyeing before.

"Your reward for helping," Psyduck said before giving them a pat on the back.

"Would you two like to get into the ring?" asked Machamp from behind Psyduck.

Before Pancham could say 'yes," Pikachu shook his head. "We need to get going, but thank you."  
Pikachu and Pancham left the festival and raced back to the grotto where their friends were waiting.

********  
"Do you think Braixen will like this?" Pancham asked while twirling the comb as he and Pikachu reached the grotto.

"I hope so," Pikachu answered. They joined their friends just as they were exchanging gifts.  
Hawlucha quickly approached Pikachu, noticing the mask. "Is that for me?" Pikachu nodded and handed the mask to the wrestler Pokemon, who smiled and put it on his face. "Thank you my friend," he said with wide eyes.

Hawlucha handed Pikachu a pair of boxing gloves. Pikachu smiled as he put them on and shook hands with Hawlucha. Glancing back he noticed Pancham giving Braixen the comb. Braixen embraced Pancham.

Pikachu turned back to Hawlucha. "How about a sparring contest?" he asked. "Let's go a few rounds."

Hawlucha nodded, then examined the area. "I'm not sure if this is a suitable ground for a sparring match."

Pikachu smirked and replied. "It just so happens that Pancham and I discovered a place where we could spar in front of a whole audience."


End file.
